Dreams are made
by nezumihaijin
Summary: One shot fic that takes place 4 years after the Digital world was saved. Takuya x Kouji, Kouichi x Izumi, no Izumi bashing!


Last time I checked, Digimon was owned by rich adults, not a very broke, very blue haired teenager and her Nirvana-lovin' muse.  
  
This story was created when I was in a very bad mood and listening to "Spiders" by System of a Down, a great song I recommend for any angsty people out there. I don't think this is my best stuff, but heck, it has slight humor and a corny ending, so it can't be too bad. Takuya's kinda angst-stricken though, I think it's all the Kouji issues overshadowing him. Who knows?  
  
I like the word angst, could you guess?  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Why should he matter to me?  
I kick a rock as I walk to our usual meeting place under a street light on a quiet back road. No people, no noises, no disturbances. Regular life is behind me, back around the corner and several blocks away. Arriving where I'm supposed to, I sit down on the curb and pull out a stolen cigarette. I'm too young too buy my own, but since I tend to be nervous they help me calm down. Of course, I have no way to light it... so maybe I'll just twirl it around in my fingers as I wait for him to come and break my heart again. Now that's a calming thought.  
Who is he you ask?  
He is beautiful.  
He is heartless.  
He is Minamoto Kouji.  
Why should I waste my time on him? He doesn't care much more for me than he does for his stepmother. It's been four years. Four long years of hiding what I feel, of panicking over choosing my words, of trying not to be too involved in his life...just in case. Whenever he askes me to come over, I can always ask one of my other friends to do something with me...just so I can have an excuse not to go. And I should just get over him, find someone else, someone who doesn't already know everything about me. Why bother with him? He's only a boy.  
I can see him coming down the street now, late as usual, with a small box in one of his hands and his long hair falling over his shoulders. I decide not to wave. I'm not very cheerful at the moment, and it'll be hard enough to muster the happiness to give him my usual greeting. Or even grin. But he'll find me easily enough. I've been in the same spot every night for four years, like his own personal whore.  
"Takuya!" he says, ploppling down next to me and handing me the box. Ooh! Cigarettes! "Sorry I'm late, my dad was yelling... again." His eyes flicker across my face, reading something that no one else can ever seem to see. He leans a little bit forward, looking slightly dismayed at whatever he found. He lifts a hand to my shoulder and shakes me gently, as if he was trying to wake me up.  
"What's wrong Takuya? You look different." Well... how should I say this? I love you? I'm madly in love with you? I've been in love with you since we met?  
"I'm tired." Wow, out of everything I could've said... He studies my face, narrowing his eyes very slightly. He can tell I'm lying. But it must not bother him too much, because he leans back against the light post.  
"So, Takuya, how've you been?"  
"Fine." It's like we've reversed roles. Me being sullen is unnatural, and he knows it. Maybe he just assumes it's the cigarettes. He doesn't seem very phazed. Then again, Kouji never does. "Be nice if I had a way to light these..." I guess I'll just have to wait. This never was a convienient habit. He looks at me and slips his hand into his pocket, pulling something out.  
A lighter! I love him even more.  
"As much as I hate seeing you do this, I guess I can at least help you out a bit." he says with a sad smile, watching me light up.  
"Thanks buddy! You're the best." I say, drawing in the smoke and feeling a bit more relaxed already. But I must still look bothered because he leans in as close as he can get without kissing me or burning himself on the cigarette.  
"Takuya..." he grabs ahold of my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "What happened to you? You were so great before, but now you're always sad..." No kidding. "What's wrong?"  
I shake my head and look away from his eyes, redirecting my vision at the ground, where I drop my barely lit cigarette and crush it into the dirt. He must really want to know what's bothering me because he reaches out, lifting my chin up to look at him again. I flinch slightly at the feeling of his surprisingly gentle touch, causing his eyes to flicker again. His fingertips linger for a moment on my jawline before his hand finally returns to my shoulder.  
"Are you lonely?" he askes, and I can at least give him the answer to that question. I nod and look down again, and once more he lifts my head to look him in the eyes. "I think Izumi might still be free..."  
No! I don't want Izumi, Kouji! I want you! Can't you tell, are you dense?  
"I'm taken..." technically speaking, I am. Due to my obssession with him I haven't had a date in...  
I've never had a date. How pathetic.  
His eyes flicker again, making it seem that he knows that he hurt me. He most likely does, as his vision seems to extend beyond my eyes, into the center of my emotions.  
"So who's the lucky girl?" he askes. "Is she cute?" If only he knew...  
"I...she..." what am I supposed to say? His eyes are boring into me, reading every detail of my face and scanning it through his mind.  
"It isn't a girl, is it?" he askes quietly. He knows! All I can manage to do is shake my head, though I imagine that I must look rather sheepish doing it. His eyes flicker again, and his face shows the slightest change as he ruffles my hair.  
"Takuya, that's--"  
"Gay? Disgusting? Fine, I don't care what you think!" I burst out before he even has a chance to finish. Why am I doing this? His eyes fill with pain as I glare at him, not even knowing why I'm yelling or glaring or even bothering to open my big stupid mouth in the first place.  
"No, Takuya, that's great!" he says, even managing to flash a small smile at me. "Just so you know, you're not alone..."  
My heart jumps. Is he...  
"What I'm saying is, there's a lot of guys out there for you... you'll find somebody someday."  
Oh.  
Who cares about 'a lot of guys out there'?  
I want you, Kouji!  
A tear traces it's way down my face as I stand up. I brush away moisture from my eyes, casting droplets into the air from the back of my hand. One falls on Kouji's wrist, a just a little above his sleeve. He looks up at me, concern spread across his beautiful face.  
"Takuya?" he says, reaching for my hand. His fingertips brush my pant leg as I jerk away and start to walk towards the busier streets and my apartment building. Or maybe... I'll head towards the bridge. I should...then I would never have to deal with him again. Ever. But he must know what I'm doing, because he stands up and starts to follow me.  
I walk faster.  
He jogs.  
I run.  
He runs after me, begging me to stop. But why should I? He wanted me to find other guys, so that's exactly what I'll do. I can forget, I can pretend, I've done it before. Why not now? Kouji won't mind... I'm only doing what he wanted. I will just forget about him. Forever. But more tears fall, as in the middle of trying to shove all of the memories to the back of my mind, I remember how his fingers felt pressed lightly against my face... how it seemed that he really didn't want to take his hand away... I sink down to the pavement at the corner of a very busy intersection. Kouji reaches me and kneels down by my side, pulling me against him.  
"I'm sorry, Takuya! I didn't mean it that way! I just didn't think that you would feel something for me..." he says, his own salty tears mingling with mine as he tilts my head up again and I press closer to him.  
"Well...I do..." is all I can think of to say. Of course, I never would get a chance to say anything else, because soon his lips are pressed against mine. People are staring but I don't care. I haven't been this happy since I met him four years ago... or maybe I've never been this happy. It's not exactly the subject of my thoughts as he kisses me, his fingertips happily resting on my jawline, where they had wanted to stay before...  
Suddenly, something jerks us apart, and my eyes snap open to see a man holding Kouji's shoulder and glaring.  
"Do you mind doing that somewhere else? I was reading..." he says, shaking a newspaper in our faces. Kouji makes a miffed, crosseyed face at the man with the paper, who looks mad enough to pop open the buttons on his stiff collar.  
"You were reading out here?"he remarks, raising an eyebrow at the man. "In the dark?"  
"Under a light..." the man sputters, going a strange shade of puce in the face. "Where I was reading is not the point! The point is that you are commiting a private act in a public place!" I stand up, Kouji beside me as we start to walk away.  
"We were planning to move anyway, we didn't want you oggling us during our make out session anyway!" I shout back at the newspaper toting man, who is now shaking with anger on the street corner. I chuckle softly upon hearing him mutter something along the lines of 'stupid teenagers'. I link my hand with Kouji's as we head back towards our quiet little street and the soft comforting glow of the street light. Thinking about it seems to make the ground light up in front of us, or maybe that's just the fact that I'm with Kouji that's making everything seem all shimmery...  
Or maybe it's the car that's pulling up behind us.  
Hey! Who knows?  
Kouji pulls me over to the side of the road as the red and bleu metallic convertable slows to a stop next to us. I start to worry. What if this is the angry man on the street corner coming to get revenge on Kouji for that crosseyed look? Or thugs looking for the queer guys they saw on the corner... I shoot a nervous glance at Kouji, only to see him looking at the car with his eyes sparkling. He jerks me towards the car, shouting and waving at the driver.  
"Kouichi!" he gives his brother an awkward one armed hug, as he doesn't seem to want to let go of my hand. What a warm fuzzy feeling...  
"Hey little brother. How are you? Hey Takuya." he says, nodding at me.  
"Hey Kou--" I start, prior to Kouji jerking my hand in the air and waving it around.  
"Look! Look!" he exclaimes, in the weirdest mood I've ever seen him in since we met. Kouichi raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Kouji I can see Takuya's hand..." he says slowly, with the air of someone talking to a young child. Kouji makes a frustrated noise and jerks my hand around more franticaly.  
"No, stupid twin, I'm holding it!!" he says. Kouichi keeps up his act of being unaware.  
"And..."  
"I'm holding Takuya's hand!"  
"Yes, I can see."  
"Kouichi! You're an idiot! I'm holding Takuya's hand!"  
"Does that mean something special, Kouji?" Kouichi askes nochalantly, arching his other eyebrow slightly so that he actually has an different expression on his face for once. Kouji gives a huge sigh.  
"YES!" he heaves in exasperation. "We're..." he hesitates.  
"You're..." Kouichi motions for Kouji to continue. He's enjoying this, and it's all I can do not to laugh, being the humorous person that I am.  
"We're..." Kouji takes a huge breath in exasperation. "Together!" Kouichi's eyebrows shoot up, as if he was surprised by this information.  
"Well! Why the hell didn't you say anything instead of waving Takuya's arm around like he was a puppet?" he says, jerking his thumb back. "Get in the car, you and Takuya are going home!" Kouji joyfully makes an agreeing noise and pulls me in by my now sore, half detached arm. It's cold in the night air as Kouichi starts driving down the street, and I'm glad to have Kouji to lean against for warmth. I close my eyes and feel his hair tickling my face as we drive faster, opening them to see long blond hair whipping around in the wind...  
Wait a minute, Kouji's not blond.  
Then who the heck...  
"Izumi!" I yell. She's so hard to miss, how could I not notice her before? She turns around and gives me a look of extreme frustration.  
"Well, it's about time you noticed I was here!" she pouts while glaring at me and Kouji. "You had plenty of time to look at me while Kouji was jerking your arm around!"  
"Hey, with Kouji here you're not exactly the first thing on my mind!" I shoot back, sticking my tongue out at the cheeky blond girl. She returns the action and instead focuses her attention on the boy holding me.  
"So Kouji, how've you been?" she askes innocently. He, however, is still glaring at her with a pouty expression.  
"I could've swore to God you were free..." he mutters. She rolls her eyes as we come to a stop outside of Kouji's house.  
"Think again, Minamoto."  
We get out of the car, waving to the happy couple in the front seat.  
"Thanks for the ride, Kouichi!"  
"Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't have to walk!"  
"No problem, see you around!" he waves and takes off, his arm draped over Izumi's shoulders. Kouji looks at me.  
"Let's..."  
"Go to bed?" I fill in. He brushes his lips softly against my neck as he searches in his pockets for his keys with one hand and holds onto my waist with the other one.  
"Sure." he smiles. "Why not?"  
  
|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((|))|((| ))|((|))|((|)) Yay! I did a story without bashing Izumi! Sort of...  
  
That ending kinda sucked, and Kouji got a little hyper and OOC, but it's 2:38 am and I'm going to bed!! I'm all alone though, unlike Takuya and Kouji. *glares at them* stupid happy relationship people *walks off muttering* Please review! 


End file.
